No puedo arrepentirme
by SummerWeasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione han perdido oportunidades, el tiempo pasó y todo dió un giro inesperado: Hermione se ha casado con Draco Malfoy y Ron intenta retomar su amistad. Además, hay un nuevo caso de desapariciones y pociones que los llevan más allá de salvaguardar el bienestar del mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Esta es la primera vez que publico, hace más de 5 años que empecé a leer fanfiction, y fue hace tres que empecé a escribir uno. No lo había publicado porque no creía que era suficientemente bueno, pero debido a los recientes hechos del la "arrepentición" de J.K, me entraron muchas ganas de agregar un granito a los que considero la mejor pareja de toda la saga :) Peeero, no crean que soy de "ay, qué bueno que Ron se quedó con Hermione, para cambiar que el protagonista se quede con la chica" ¡NOO! Creo que tanto Hermione como Ron tuvieron suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

**Disclaimer: **Tooodo le pertence a J.K, hasta mi vida obsesionada y si ganara algo con esto lo invertiría en más cosas de Harry Potter, pero no :/

* * *

**Capítulo I- Una boda y cuatro muertos.**

- Entonces deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz Hermione- dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

- No dudes que así será- afirmó una llorosa castaña.

- Como sea, sabes que aquí estaré siempre cuando lo necesites, ¿lo sabes?- ofreció un poco más firme.

- Claro Ron, siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos- sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía.

- Tú también, pero no llores, que hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca - dijo abrazándola, cuidando no estropear el elegante moño y el finísimo vestido de bodas.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, sellando una etapa a la que no había retorno e iniciando otra de la cuál apenas sabían nada.

- Será mejor que me vaya a esperar como todos los demás- interrumpió él deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Muchas gracias, Ron.

- No tienes qué- vaciló- bueno, te veré al rato, ¡suerte!

Y así salió de la habitación, recorriendo con pesadez Malfoy Manor decorada al más fino y elegante estilo de los dueños, una vez en el inmenso jardín, tomó asiento junto a Harry, quien lo miró con escrutinio.

- ¿todo bien?- preguntó con una mirada esmeralda cargada de preocupación.

- Sí, eso creo- contestó sin mucho ánimo, pulverizando a Malfoy con la mirada.

Al poco rato Hermione apareció entre la multitud, escoltada por Ginny, Luna y la pequeña Victoire. Brillaba como el mismo Sol, avanzando elegantemente del brazo del señor Granger. Ron no pudo evitar apretar los puños al ver la mirada platinada, de su renovado peor enemigo, devorando al objeto de su devoción; pero nada podría superar a aquél arrebato de ira y frustración en el momento en que Hermione Jane Granger pasó a ser Hermione Jane Malfoy.

- ¡Ánimo!- una mano se posó en su hombro- al menos es feliz.

- Lo sé- admitió en un suspiró- creo que yo también.

Hermione estaba que moría de la felicidad al ver su sueño cumplido, el hombre que amaba estaba junto a ella en aquél colorido altar, con todo y su elegante porte, el rubio cabello bien peinado y esa hermosa mirada ceniza… ¡era todo suyo! La ceremonia posterior a los votos no pudo ser más lujosa y hermosa; el hecho de que magos sangre pura y sangre mestiza estuviesen conviviendo pacíficamente era una cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo, incluso después de la guerra.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza mi preciosa señora Malfoy?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa provocadora.

- Nada me complacería más- contestó a su sonrisa.

Así abrieron paso a la pista de baile, dieron algunas vueltas con elegancia, era de suponer que tendría que acostumbrarse a los formalismos en su nueva vida, lo haría por él, por su Draco. Sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacía el par de ojos zafiro que la miraban con aprehensión; su corazón dio un vuelco, Ron al darse cuenta le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Estaba bien, todo había salido bien. La ceremonia fue conmovedora, la comida deliciosa y todo perfecto. Todo era perfecto.

Una vez en la habitación de hotel, Hermione se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Era la primera noche como una Malfoy, se sentó sobre su bolsa, encima de la tapa del excusado, cuando oyó una vocecita procedente de ella.

- ¿Hola?- se oyó lejana- ¿Hermione? ¡No te escucho!

Se asustó momentáneamente al tomarla desprevenida, pero identificó la voz medio segundo después, de seguro había aplastado alguna tecla del marcado rápido, era irónico llevar celular siendo una bruja, pero la tecnología era adictiva y estaban en un hotel muggle.

- Ginny- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara- lo estás tomando al revés de nuevo.

- ¡Éstos complicados artefactos muggles!- se quejó- ¿qué haces llamándome, mujer? ¿No deberías estar ya en tu noche de bodas?

- Fue involuntario- reaccionó- ¿tú qué haces en el mundo muggle? ¿Cómo es que pudo entrar la llamada?

- Bueno- rió- Harry propuso venir a un bar muggle para… unos asuntos con cierto pelirrojo, y no lo iba a dejar venir solo, pero… ¿por qué me llamaste si no tenías la certeza de que contestaría?

- Marqué por accidente…- empezó a excusarse cuando alguien tocó la puerta del baño.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿todo bien?- gritó desde el otro lado.

- Todo bien querido- contestó intentando sonar convincente.

- ¿Tardarás mucho?- preguntó Draco algo impaciente.

- ¡Ups!- exclamó Ginny- mejor te dejo, debes estar ocupada. Colgó después de una carcajada.

- ¡Merlín! Soy una torpe- murmuró por lo bajo- No tardaré mucho Draco, enseguida voy.

Se miró al espejo, el color que pintaba en sus mejillas podría competir con el cabello de Ron… "unos asuntos con cierto pelirrojo", había dicho Ginny, se sintió culpable al acordarse de la mirada que éste le había dirigido. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y decidió salir como la Gryffindor que era.

Draco, que estaba indagando la forma de encender la "tevelisión", giró para encontrarse con su nueva y roja esposa; la miró de arriba hacia abajo y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella jalándola por la cintura y plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios, ella respondió con la misma pasión, aferrándose al cuello de su camisa y profundizando aún más el beso…

* * *

Ron llegó a su departamento con unas copas de más, se tiró en el sofá y colocó su brazo sobre la cara. Se quedó así un buen rato, hasta que la presión en sus ojos llegó a ser dolorosa, consultó la hora del reloj que había recibido en su cumpleaños 17, eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Decidió darse una ducha y dormir, sin embargo cuando estuvo en la recámara no pudo evitar sacar la foto que guardaba en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche; en ella se mostraba un Ron y una Hermione de 19 años, en el patio de La Madriguera, tomada a un año después de la guerra. En la foto él le decía algo en el oído de ella causándole una carcajada que no llegaba a escuchar, no se habían dado cuenta cuando se la tomaron, no se habían dado cuenta que de verdad la pasaban bien, no se habían dado cuenta que aquella discusión no era diferente a las que siempre tenían, no se habían dado cuenta que ésa era su forma de convivir, su forma de amarse. Ron lo hizo, pero ya demasiado tarde, cuando el corazón de Hermione estaba ocupado por alguien más, pero ya no se podía arrepentir y sufriría mil veces más para que aquella sonrisa que creía extinta en Hermione, apareciera de nuevo, tal como el día anterior. Con un último suspiró guardó la fotografía, en dónde ya estaban abrazándose, y se dispuso a dormir.

Eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana cuando se despertó bruscamente. Se sentía como si hubiese tomado muchos trasladores la noche anterior. Había olvidado programar la alarma y alguien llamaba por Red Flu.

- ¡Pst!- siseó la cabeza de Harry- compañero, tenemos una misión urgente, vístete rápido.

- No debimos quedarnos hasta tarde, siento que la cabeza me explota- se quejó.

- ¡Vamos, rápido!- apuró el moreno- Ginny nos ha conseguido un poco de poción anti-resaca.

Se duchó lo más rápido posible y se puso la túnica de auror, estaba ansioso por entrar en acción más que nada por tener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas y no reparar en la cruel realidad, suerte que la vida de auror no respetaba fines de semana.

- Hazme sitio- dijo a Harry que seguía esperando y se lanzó a las llamas esmeraldas.

- ¿Cómo… eh… sigues?- preguntó Harry dubitativo una vez que Ron estuvo en su oficina.

- Ummm, bien- contestó un poco evasivo- ya sabes, sólo preocupado por los duros efectos del alcohol.

- Sí, claro- dijo Harry nervioso- bien, de vuelta al trabajo.

- Así es, es mejor para mí estar distraído, tú sabes.

- Por cierto, tienes un desastre allí adentro- intentó Harry salirse por la tangente- deberías practicar más tus hechizos de limpieza.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú te preocupas por el orden?- objetó limpiándose la ceniza que había quedado en su túnica.

- Desde que a tu hermana le dan sus repentinos ataques de limpieza- dijo mientras tomaba una botellita morada que pasó a Ron.

- Digna hija de mi madre, ¿adónde vamos?- preguntó, sintiendo por fin los aliviadores efectos de la bendita poción.

- Al Departamento de Misterios, nos espera Summer.- respondió abriendo la puerta para salir de su oficina.

Summer Hopkins, Jefa del Departamento de Misterios. Una reconocida Inefable dos años mayor que ellos. Dedicada y práctica; solía ayudar al Departamento de Aurores en situaciones especiales.

- Ron, Harry- saludó educadamente al verlos acercarse- los esperaba más temprano, que la fiesta de Hermione no duró toda la noche, ¿eh?

Ron palideció un poco a la mención del nombre.

Lo lamentamos Summer, pero…- quiso excusarse Harry.

- Sí, sí como sea- cortó haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano y encaminándose a su oficina- ahora, al caso. Nos han informado esta mañana, que los Bogdánov, exportadores rusos de pociones han infiltrado sus productos en el país recientemente…

- ¿Eso no es trabajo de…- comenzó Ron.

- No interrumpas Weasley- regañó Summer- el movimiento ha sido legal, pero tuvieron roces con los Zabinni, quienes son los que actualmente rigen el mercado internacional de pociones; la disputa ha ido más allá de rivalidades mercantiles. Anoche después de la fiesta, los cabecillas de sendas familias tuvieron un violento enfrentamiento, en dónde se registraron rastros de imperdonables; el resultado: tres muertos y dos heridos, además de la desaparición de Blaise Zabinni, actual director de la empresa familiar.

- ¿Desaparición?- preguntó Harry absorto al relato.- ¿y por qué no nos llamaron cuando sucedió?

- Así es, sucedió tan rápido que apenas llegamos al desenlace con los aurores de turno, además entre los muertos contamos a Bogdánov padre e hijo y la señora Zabinni.

- ¿La señora Zabinni?- se extrañó Ron- pensé que ella solo se ocupaba de sus negocios.

- Veo que sigues Corazón de Bruja fervientemente, Ronald- se burló Summer haciendo que éste se sonrojara- en fin, la familia del desaparecido había ofrecido una suntuosa fortuna a quien lo encontrara, sin embargo hace unos minutos retiraron la oferta y no han querido dar declaraciones de ninguna clase, creemos que los tienen bajo amenaza.

- Un claro caso de terrorismo, ¿no?- ofreció Ron.

- Y otra cosa, tal vez la más perturbante- apuntó enigmática- todas las pociones multijugos han sido removidas del mercado inglés.

- ¿cómo es eso siquiera posible?- se extrañó Ron.

- Gracias a las eficientes prácticas anti-monopolio en la industria de pociones- respondió Summer sarcásticamente- te recuerdo que los Zabini son los únicos que pueden comerciarla actualmente.

- Bien, suena interesante- concluyó Harry pensativo- ¿podrías arreglar una cita con un familiar directo de Blaise Zabinni y con otro de Bogdánov?

- Intentamos hablar con la esposa, Daphne Zabinni, sin resultados favorecedores- chasqueó la lengua- y no hemos ubicado a ningún miembro de los Bogdánov.

- Bueno, tal vez si intentamos por otros medios con la esposa- propuso Ron- y ocupamos uno de tus bonitos y útiles artefactos de Inefables…

La Gryffindor se inclinó sobre su escritorio, un mechón de su negro cabello tapó el ojo derecho, de un hermoso color mercurio, y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

- Es justo lo que estaba esperando.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con los suaves ronquidos de su esposo, que descansaba a su lado. Se giró en su abrazo para encararlo y apreciarlo dormido. Su nariz respingada producía extraños soniditos, el pecho desnudo subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sus labios se fruncían de vez en cuando, uno que otro mechón caía sobre sus ojos cerrados, en donde las casi invisibles pestañas atajaban uno que otro. Sin poder resistirlo más, se inclinó para besarlo. La recibieron unos tibios labios, que un segundo después correspondían a su beso.

- Ojalá así me despertaras siempre- dijo con una voz ronca.

- No te lo tomes a costumbre- respondió un poco apenada por haber sido descubierta.

- ¿y que tanto mirabas?- preguntó socarronamente.

- Te iba a despertar porque tus ronquidos no me dejaban dormir- se excusó.

- A eso sí que te tienes que acostumbrar- sonrió- y no exageres, no ronco tanto.

- Es porque no te has escuchado.

- Yo no me quejo de que te mueves como una mandrágora recién nacida.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó en un susurro indignado- me he despertado en el mismo lugar en que nos quedamos anoche.

- No me refería a tus hábitos de dormir.- dijo en tono de burla.

- ¡Oh, cállate!- bufó poniéndose roja.

- ¡Por favor! No actúes como lo que se espera de un puro y noble Gryffindor.- se burló.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar como Sombrero Seleccionador? Deja de clasificar en casas todo lo que hago.

- Como sea, levantémonos que tenemos una agenda apretada.

Allí estaban, en la punta del Everest, un destino turístico muy recurrido entre los magos y brujas jóvenes, no era un sitio propiamente romántico, pero los tomaba sin cuidado pues sólo tenían tres días para disfrutar de su privacidad. Las responsabilidades en el Ministerio no podían esperar mucho. Hermione tuvo que insistir mucho para que el rubio aceptara pasar ahí su luna de miel y no en el maravilloso crucero por El Caribe que le había prometido; la castaña había tenido suficiente con su fiesta de bodas.

- Una carrera de aquí a la cafetería- retó Hermione, empezando a bajar.

- Te daré ventaja.

Draco Malfoy se quedó un rato mirando pensativo el hermoso paisaje, la brisa helada pegaba sus rubios cabellos al rostro, observaba la esponjada cabellera castaña bajando a toda prisa por la montaña. Quién diría que él, un digno sangre pura, terminaría casado con la chica que más había odiado en el colegio, sólo por ser nacida de muggles. Sí, alguna vez se vio atraído por ella, incluso antes que la comadreja, y allí estaba su oportunidad, después de que todos los medios de Reino Unido seguían de cerca el rompimiento de la maravillosa pareja que se había formado del Trío Dorado. De repente la abultada cabellera desapareció. Mostró una sonrisa ladina y empezó a bajar lentamente.

* * *

**Otra nota: **Quizás esta historia se quede en el aire, sin lectores ni nada, peeeero si a alguien le gusta aunque sea un poquillo, haré un hueco en mi saturada agenda para continuarlo, considerando que hace tres años pensaba cosas muy distintas, así que lo tomaré como un reto si lo tengo que terminar coincidentemente :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Woah! Realmente me impresionó que mi historia haya interesado. Sus reviews hicieron mi semana. Tenía ganas de escribir con el segundo capítulo desde que vi el primer follow, pero me tuve que amarrar porque esta semana fue de exámenes y cosas pendientes en el trabajo. De verdad muchas, muchas gracias. Mientras haya alguien que le de una revisada, seguiré con la historia. Actualizaré todos los domingos, excepto el próximo, que es día de asueto en mi país y tengo que viajar. De verdad mil gracias :D

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a J.K y mi cartera sigue tan rota y vacía como siempre (es enserio, necesito una nueva).

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Algunas cosas no cambian.**

Daphne Zabini entró a la sala de interrogatorios con actitud altanera, vestía de negro luto y traía su cabellera rubia recogida en un moño apretado. Sin duda era muy guapa, pero a Ron le recordó un poco a la señora Malfoy, como si pisar el suelo fuera un honor para el mundo. Sin embargo, tenía muchos años que esta actitud le había dejado de molestar, al menos lo toleraba un poco más. Quizás se debía a que ya no se sentía inferior, su situación económica ya no era tan precaria, pero tampoco podía dejar el trabajo, como Harry, que aún le respaldaba toda la herencia Potter y Black.

- Buenas tardes señora Zabini- saludó Harry.

- Potter, Weasley- casi escupió sus nombres- me temo que no era necesario hacer llegar ese requerimiento tan… bruscamente.

- Temo que no hubiese sido necesario sin sus 4 negativas previas.

- ¡Llenar mi casa de lechuzas! Sabiendo que las defensas están débiles por la falta del propietario...

- Señora Zabini- interrumpió Ron- podríamos hacer esto más fácil si se calla y nos deja empezar de una vez con el interrogatorio.

- Tan educado como siempre Weasley.- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Un amor, lo sé –respondió secamente- ¿Qué estaba haciendo la noche del incidente?

- Estábamos en el mismo lugar si no mal recuerdo, aunque claro, en diferentes situaciones. Yo estaba bailando con mi querido esposo y usted, bueno, no lo vi muy contento. – dirigió a Ron una mirada de suficiencia, él solo la miró aburrido.

- Limítese a contestar lo que preguntamos, dejemos sus finas atenciones para otro día- intervino Harry.

- De acuerdo, terminen rápido.

- ¿Cuándo se percató que las cosas no estaban bien?

- Tres horas después que los novios dejaron Wiltshire, busqué a Blaise y al notar que Alek Bogdánov tampoco estaba, temí lo peor.

- ¿A qué hora fue exactamente?

- Aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana. ¿Curioso no? Gente del ministerio estaba en esa fiesta y no intervinieron hasta el día de ayer.

- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos.- contestó Harry un poco harto de la frase tan trillada.

- ¡Si claro!-bufó molesta- No me vengan con hipocresías, sabemos que no somos objeto de su devoción.

- Este caso nos preocupa lo crea o no, señora Zabini- intervino Ron con voz contenida- tanto la desaparición de su esposo como el retiro de las pociones multijugos, así que, o deja de hacerse la víctima o colabora con nosotros.- ella lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Cómo es su relación con los Bogdánov?

- No son mis personas favoritas, pero no los aborrecía como la familia de mi esposo.

- ¿Habían tenido roces previos con ellos?

- No, quizás algún comentario, pero jamás físicamente.

- ¿Qué pasaba cuando llegó al enfrentamiento?

La rubia se tensó un poco y agregó con la voz un poco rota.

- Había llegado tarde, mi suegra yacía en el suelo sin vida, yo busqué a Blaise por todos lados y creí que había muerto también.- parecía abochornada, pero enseguida recuperó su tono frío- Pensé que me había vuelto loca por las horas siguientes, cuando llegaron los aurores y medimagos. No había muerto, pero ahora es como si lo estuviera.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto el retiro de las pociones?

- No tengo la menor idea.

El interrogatorio transcurrió durante una hora más, las preguntas fueron de rutina, en donde no obtuvieron información relevante, pero si algunos insultos. Por fin Daphne Zabini salió de la habitación como había llegado, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada despectiva.

- No me sorprendería que Zabini se haga el desaparecido con una mujer así.- se quejó Ron ya en la oficina de Harry.

- Está alterada Ron, intenta ser un poco más comprensivo.

- Seguro, porque cuando yo estoy alterado también me paso despotricando contra los millonarios y sangre puras.- Harry se le quedó viendo burlón- de acuerdo, supongo que me altero más seguido de lo que creo.

- Hace 7 años que la guerra terminó ya –dijo Harry con voz cansada- ¿por qué todo sigue tan tenso?

- Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian ni cambiarán- se alzó de hombros y Harry suspiró.

- Bien, tenemos mucho que hacer- recogió todo los papeles que había estado haciendo- avísale a Summer que estamos listos.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la Oficina de Trasladores Internacionales, notaron las habituales miradas de reprobación. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero notó que esta vez eran un poco más impertinentes que otras veces, quizás porque eran oficialmente marido y mujer. Apretó más la mano de Draco y levantó la cabeza; este también se había tensado un poco, pero había puesto su expresión más aristocrática y altanera. Cruzaron hasta las chimeneas sin percances. Por fin situados sobre la ceniza, fueron jalados hacia Malfoy Manor, en donde Terry ya los esperaba ansiosa.

- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, amos!- chilló la elfina - Terry está muy contenta de verlos de nuevo.

- Buenas tardes Terry- sonrió Hermione- te trajimos un pequeño regalo.

- ¡Oh, ama Malfoy! Terry no podría aceptar un regalo.- protestó horrorizada- Terry no puede pedir mejor regalo que servir a tan honorable y respetable familia.

- Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Hermione, Terry. Además yo quiero darte este regalo porque eres muy buena elfina.

Terry pegó tal grito que Hermione casi deja caer la bola de nieve encogida que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, con un movimiento de varita volvió a su normalidad, en ella se veía el paisaje nevado, con la gente que lo estaba disfrutando de diferentes maneras.

- Terry está tan agradecida con el ama… Her-Hermione- graznó tomando en sus pequeñas manos la bola que ofrecía Hermione.- la cuidaré con mi vida si hace falta.

- No es para tanto Terry- sonrió Draco, dándole un beso en la sien a su esposa- ¿tomaste tu descanso ayer?

-Sí amo Draco. ¡No hay día que odie más que los sábados!- respondió muy ofendida.

- Pero Terry…- empezó Hermione, pero en ese momento entraron Lucius y Narcissa.

- ¡Oh querido, han llegado!- saludó Narcissa encaminándose a Draco para abrazarlo.- Querida, olvidaste llevar más poción alisadora, tu cabello es un completo desastre.

- Madre- intervino Draco en tono de advertencia.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Narcissa- saludó Hermione amablemente y dirigió un asentimiento al hombre parado detrás de su suegra- Lucius.

- Me alegra que hayan regresado- respondió con una sonrisa forzada, su cara era un rictus mal disimulado.- lamento hacerlo tan apresuradamente, pero necesitamos hablar a solas Draco.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas fugaces con distintos grados de aprehensión.

- Iré a revisar la cena- se excusó Narcissa- estará lista en dos horas.

- Yo acomodaré el equipaje- ofreció Hermione, para el disgusto de Terry.

- Te buscaré en cuanto termine- dio a Hermione un fugaz beso y siguió a Lucius a su oficina.

- Ama Hermione, Terry puede hacerlo sola- protestó jalándose el pequeño vestido floreado.

- Está bien, no tengo mucho que hacer, un poco de ayuda no te vendría mal.

Las protestas siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación. La cabeza de Hermione estaba pensando en lo que podrían estar discutiendo su marido y su suegro, que hacía caso omiso a los chillidos.

- Bien Terry, dejaré que tú lo hagas si me dices si ha pasado algo importante durante nuestra ausencia.

- Terry no debería hablar de esto porque no es de la incumbencia de Terry, pero el ama Hermione tiene derecho a saberlo porque ahora es una Malfoy.

- Sólo Hermione- sonrió ante la mención del nuevo apellido- pero cuéntame.

- El día de su hermoso enlace, una tragedia sucedió en Malfoy Manor- comenzó la elfina restregando sus manos frenéticamente- hubo un enfrentamiento entre sus invitados.

La elfina comenzó a llorar. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón. "Por favor que no diga Ron" "que no diga Harry" "que no diga Ron".

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, dándole palmadas consoladoras en la espalda.

- Fue terrible ama Mal-Hermione- la elfina se limpió las lágrimas en su vestido- La señora Zabini fue asesinada y, y el Señor Blaise Zabini desapareció.

- ¡Dios mío!- Hermione estaba tan impresionada que no se hayan enterado de algo así, ¡y en su propio enlace!- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

- El amo Lucius Malfoy no quería que interfirieran en la consumación de su enlace, así que interceptó cualquier lechuza que iba dirigida a ustedes para que no se preocuparan.

- ¡Debieron avisarnos! – se indignó- Quizás su relación ya no era la misma, pero era el mejor amigo de Draco.

- Lo siento ama Hermione- la elfina se echó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente.

- No es tu culpa Terry- la consoló- solo dime, ¿por qué se pelearon?

Le tomó un tiempo a la elfina calmarse, hasta que sus ojos como pelotas pudieron enfocar bien, graznó de nuevo.

- Terry no sabe por qué, Terry sabía que no era buena idea que invitaran a los Bogdánov. Terry se alegra que hayan muerto también.

- ¡Terry!- regañó pero se pateó mentalmente por hacer que la elfina se conmocionara otra vez- Está bien, está bien. ¿Murieron?

- Sí- se sacudió la nariz con un pañuelo que había convocado Hermione- Alek y Mischa Bogdánov.

- ¿Vinieron del ministerio?

- Sí, un par de aurores, pero Terry no pudo ver qué hicieron.

- Entiendo, muchas gracias Terry.

La elfina aún tenía espasmos de llanto, le convocó un par de pañuelos más y bajó a la cocina para distraerse un rato. Su cabeza era un zumbido de pensamientos. Era una pena, pero presentía que había algo más que no sabía. Quizás podría darse una vuelta por el ministerio.

* * *

Ron y Harry llegaron a la puerta del Departamento de Misterios. A Ron siempre le daba la sensación de ser asfixiado cuando pasaba por ahí. Harry tocó la puerta y esta se abrió pesadamente. Un gas púrpura los bañó en cuanto pusieron un pie en el umbral. Retrocedieron instintivamente, pero una poderosa fuerza los impulsó hacia adelante. Chocaron con otra pared de consistencia blanda.

- Bienvenidos al Departamento de Misterios- sonó una voz grave- muestre sus intenciones.

- Summer, ¿es necesario hacer todo este teatro?- se quejó Ron.

- ¡Muestre sus intenciones he dicho!- tronó la voz y roció más gas púrpura.

- De acuerdo- gritó Harry, ahogándose con el gas- Harry James Potter, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Cuartel General de Aurores. Visita a Summer Hopkins.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Cuartel General de Aurores. ¡Summer aparece de una vez!

La habitación cambió su oscura decoración y en su lugar apareció un escritorio y tres sillas de apariencia cómoda. Summer entró a la habitación con muchos papeles y saludó con un asentimiento.

- Weasley, gracias por seguir el protocolo.- dijo sarcásticamente- Harry, ayúdame a poner estos papeles en la mesa.

Este se apresuró a ayudarle y echó un leve vistazo al más grande, de apariencia familiar.

- Summer- la miró asombrado- ¿es esto un mapa del merodeador?

- Así es, pero este es de todo el Reino Unido, está basado en el mapa del merodeador original.

- ¿Desde cuándo existe?- preguntó maravillado viendo las miles de notitas amontonadas que se movían en el mapa.

- La última vez que nos prestaste el tuyo, averiguamos la manera de hacer uno de grandes dimensiones. Se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero supongo que también es tuyo.

- Yo me tapé los oídos, no sé nada- intervino Ron alzando las manos.

- Solo mantén tu lengua atada- contestó Summer sujetándose el cabello con un listón dorado en forma de serpiente, que se enroscó apretadamente- Muy bien chicos, debido a la complejidad del mapa, necesitamos algo de la persona a la que queremos buscar. Cualquier cosa.

-Debiste decirnos para conseguirla con Daphne Zabini- se lamentó Ron- no me hace mucha ilusión verla de nuevo.

- Nada de esto puede salir fuera de esta oficina, Ronald, no puedo simplemente pedirlo en los pasillos del ministerio.

- No hay problema Sum, lo conseguiremos.- ofreció Harry.

- Muy bien, parece que podemos seguirle la pista a Zabini. Pero no sé a ustedes, aún me da curiosidad lo que pasó con las Pociones Multijugos.

- Sabemos muy bien que la comercialización de Poción Multijugos es exclusiva al Ministerio, con permisos especiales; así que debemos interrogar a los últimos usuarios de esta. Creo que eso compete más a nuestro departamento, Ron.

- Así es, pero esto, tienen que apresurarse a conseguir algo de Zabini, sólo tengo permitido el mapa por tres días.

- ¿No podemos hacer algo más por ahora?

- No lo creo, Harry.

- ¿Es todo Sum?- empezó a quejarse de nuevo- ¿Nos bañaste con la cosa púrpura para decirnos que consigamos algo de Zabini?

- Es correcto- sonrió con suficiencia.- Avísenme en cuanto lo consigan.

Ron iba a protestar, pero Harry lo tomó del hombro.

- Es hora del almuerzo, ¿vas con nosotros?- dijo antes que el pelirrojo soltara sus improperios.

- No puedo, tengo que ir a Uso Indebido de la Magia, los acompaño de todos modos.

Los tres se dirigieron al primer piso. Ron había fijado su atención en la serpiente que envolvía el cabello de Summer.

- ¿Qué es esto Sum?- preguntó curioso.

- Oh, es una especie de reliquia familiar.

- ¿Una serpiente?- cuestionó Harry intrigado.

- La mayor parte de mi familia fue a Slytherin, era de mi abuela, pensó que no entregarlo a mi madre por haberse casado con un americano era suficiente castigo. Afortunadamente lo hizo antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts y fuera sorteada en Gryffindor.

- Interesante, ¿hace algo?- Ron se acercó a ver los ojos rubí de la serpiente, casi hipnotizado y a punto de tocarla.

- Buenas tardes, chicos- se oyó la voz de Hermione, que miraba fijamente la mano de Ron en el cabello de Summer.

* * *

No me regañen si aveces salen más cortos, quizás lo haga para ordenar mis ideas, debido a que no lo tengo terminado, prefiero ir de poquito en poquito por si tengo que cambiar algunos detalles. Ahora, la parte que esperé toda la semana :)

anonimo munoz:  ¡Hola! Gracias por ser el primer valiente o valienta. Y si, el fic es Ronmione. Todo empezó cuando empecé a ver las páginas de FanFiction llenas de Dramaione, no es algo que me guste mucho, pero casi todo iba que Hermione no era feliz con Ron y conoció mejor a Draco y se enamoraban y bla bla bla. Entonces quise hacerlo al revés, de alguna manera, porque si empezó con Ron y conoció a Draco, pero en algún momento se arrepienten, ya veremos por qué. En cuanto a los demás, decidí respetar el canon. Espero que sigas y contribuyas a la historia. ¡Besos! :)

Guest:  Ya sé, Ron es mi hombre ideal :), pero también Malfoy tiene lo suyo, yo tengo debilidad por los ojos grises :D. Sí, estoy de acuerdo, por eso puse "arrepentición" entre comillas, es una pena que la prensa haga lo que quiera con las noticias. Aunque al principio si me estaba muriendo, leí la entrevista completa y realmente me enojé que en todos lados se estuvieran malinterpretando sus palabras, sobre todo las personas que apoyan el Harmione o como se llame, y decían "se los dije" Pero en fin, muchas gracias por comentar y por hacerlo extendido :D Me alegrará saber que lo sigas leyendo :) ¡Saludotes!

Santana Malfoy:  Lo continuaré por amor a Merlín, a Ron, a Harry y a Malfoy. Será un gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo :D ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que no me abandonen después de mis pequeñas "vacaciones". Aquí les dejo otro pedacito :) Sus reviews hacen mis días, muchísimas gracias por comentar :D

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling y no recibo remuneración alguna por esto, al menos no monetariamente. (Por fin me compré una cartera decente, por si tenían el pendiente)

* * *

Se sintió tonta de repente, pero algo llamó su atención hacia el gesto de Ron. Su reacción había sido muy infantil, ¿qué derecho tenía ella? ¡Ninguno! Cero. Nada. Compuso el rostro enseguida y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

- ¡Hermione, has regresado! –exclamó acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- No fueron unas vacaciones precisamente- contestó regresando un entusiasta abrazo.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre que el mejor lugar para regresar de tu luna de miel es el ministerio- dijo Ron con voz socarrona, mientras se acercaba para saludarla.

- También me da gusto verte- intentó relajarse en su abrazo. Demasiado fácil, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó Summer, casi se había olvidado que seguía allí- ¿cómo está el clima en Nepal?

- ¡Oh, excelente!- respondió emocionada- Helado, pero el hotel es una maravilla, pasamos un tiempo genial ahí.

- ¿Vienes con Draco?- terció Harry.

- No, sus negocios no pudieron esperar mucho. Terminando de comer tuvo que ir con su padre.

- ¡Qué vida la de los millonarios!- exclamo Ron con una mirada divertida- cualquiera diría que teniendo dinero puedes descansar el resto de tu vida.

- Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus interesantes comentarios Ron, pero tengo trabajo. Harry, Hermione- despidió con una cabezada y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo con paso enérgico.

- Supongo que le caigo bien en el fondo- comentó Ron encogiendo los hombros.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Hermione sacudió la cabeza divertida.

- Íbamos a almorzar, ¿quieres venir?- inquirió Harry aún sonriendo. - Sí, de igual manera necesito preguntarles algunas cosas.

- Creo que ya sé de lo que hablas- dijo Ron con voz resignada- quizás sea conveniente preguntarte algunas cosas también.

- Sí, claro, aunque realmente no sé mucho- convino Hermione.

- Quizás sirva de algo-intervino Harry- quería pasar por Ginny también, ¿está bien si los alcanzamos en la cafetería?

- Seguro, pero no tarden, no prometo guardar tu parte del pastel de papa.

Harry salió disparado por el pasillo. Ron hizo un gesto a Hermione para que avanzar.

- ¿Lo pasaron bien?- preguntó Ron prestando exagerada atención a los retratos del pasillo.

- ¡Increíble!- exclamó Hermione- además, aproveché para saber un poco de la historia mágica del lugar. Al colindar China y Malasia, es asombroso el choque cultural que allí se ha establecido. Sigo abogando para que incluyan materias de cultura internacional en Hogwarts ¡hay tanto que aprender de todo el mundo!

- Espero que eso corra con más suerte que el PEDDO.

- P.E.D.D.O, Ron- corrigió con voz cansina- y funcionó eventualmente, los elfos encontraron que tener vacaciones no es tan terrible.

- ¿Tu elfina te lo dijo?

- No es MI elfina. Terry lleva trabajando muchos años en la familia Malfoy, nació y creció allí, es obvio que a algunos les cueste más que a otros.

- Seguro la pobre tiene más crisis nerviosas desde que llegaste.

Hermione le dio un puñetazo amistoso y Ron se echó a reír. Llegaron a la barra de la cafetería y la cocinera se acercó rápidamente para atenderlos.

- ¡Ronnie, qué gusto tenerte hoy por aquí! –saludó sonriente- he reservado un pedazo especial para ti.

- ¡Genial, gracias Hydra!- exclamó Ron emocionado- ¿podrías darme una porción más para Harry?

- Creo que es mejor que yo se la guarde, es la última que queda.- sugirió Hydra apuntando con un cucharón gigante a una cacerola llena de sopa que se servía sola.

- ¡Qué desconfiada!- se indignó falsamente.

- ¡Bien pensado, Hydra!- felicitó Hermione.

- ¿Y a usted qué le sirvo señorita… umm Malfoy?- preguntó la cocinera con un súbito cambio en la voz, algo más cortante.

- Sigo siendo Hermione y estoy bien, gracias- contestó ésta con un tono seco también.

Esa hostilidad de nuevo. Cada vez hacía menos amigos, más amarguras. Pero Hermione no permitiría ya que se metiesen en su vida. Ella era feliz, ¿o no? ¿Ahora dudaban de su buen juicio? ¡Indignante! Todos sabían que era de las personas más sensatas y lógicas en el mundo mágico. Ron, al notar la tensión, se despidió con un gesto de la cocinera y dirigió a una molesta Hermione a alguna mesa vacía.

- Lo siento. No de…

- No seas tonto, no tienes la culpa.- cortó Hermione con resignación.

- Quizás… bueno, olvídalo- regresó a dar cuenta de su comida.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos contra el plato. Hermione veía la cabeza pelirroja agachada sobre la mesa, algunos mechones se enroscaban y deshacían en diferentes direcciones. Al tacto, lo dedos se hundían en esa masa espesa e increíblemente suave. Tuvo deseos de tocarlo, y sacudirlo un poco. La voz de Ginny la sacó de su ensismamiento.

- ¡Señora Malfoy!- gritó la pelirroja - qué honor tenerla en este comedor plebeyo, ¡y en nuestra compañía!

Hermione se levantó un poco sonrojada por todas las miradas dirigidas a ellos gracias a la efusiva bienvenida de Ginny. Ésta iba enfundada en un vestido azul de mangas cortas y botas de piel hasta las rodillas, el cabello caía como una cortina de fuego hasta la cintura. Su cara lucía radiante a pesar de no llevar ni una gota de maquillaje. La envolvió en un abrazo apretado que casi le saca el aire de los pulmones.

- ¡Qué ridícula eres Gin!- dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar- estás muy guapa.

- ¡Oh, gracias! Tuve una entrevista, ya sabes, por la nueva temporada. Pero tú también te ves divina – y añadió divertida- ese Malfoy sí que es bueno en lo suyo, ¿eh?- guiñó un ojo a Harry y Ron casi se atraganta con su comida. Hermione le dio palmadas en la espalda y volvió su cara encendida para advertir en tono bajo.

- No empieces, Ginevra.

Ésta sonrió y empezó a comer del plato de Harry. Entonces se acordó de algo y cuestionó a Hermione:

- ¿Qué era lo que nos querías preguntar?

- Ah, sí. No me creerán, pero no me enteré de la desaparición de Zabini hasta que llegamos a Inglaterra.

- ¿Malfoy también?- inquirió Ron asombrado.

- He de suponer que sí, cuando llegamos su padre lo apartó y a juzgar por su cara en el almuerzo supongo que le contó lo sucedido.

- ¿Te comentó algo de lo que hablaron?- preguntó Ginny esta vez.

- No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, inmediatamente después de comer se levantaron y argumentaron que tenían prisa por llegar a algún lugar. No comentaron nada con Narcissa tampoco.

Se quedaron callados un rato, pensativos. Fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Sabes algo de la poción Multijugos?

- ¿Qué con eso?- preguntó extrañada.

- No hay ninguna para vender.

- ¿Es eso posible?- preguntaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez, muy sorprendidas.

- Pues al parecer sí.

- ¡Es increíble!- continuó Hermione- es más grave de lo que pensé, quizás se hayan involucrado mafias.

- Entonces necesitaremos tu ayuda, Herm- dijo Ron entusiasta- para averiguar los compradores de poción multijugos en Inglaterra o el Reino Unido.

- ¡Claro!, pero ¿qué han averiguado del paradero de Blaise?

- Oh, bueno, Summer nos está ayudando, entonces comprenderás que no podemos decir mucho.

- Sí, claro- Hermione se quedó pensativa- ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?

- Yo creo que sí- sonrió Ron- ¿qué tal te llevas con Daphne Zabini?

* * *

Estaban en una habitación oscura. La única luz que no los dejaba ser absorbidos por la negra noche era una esfera de luz suspendida en el aire. Con la escasa iluminación se apreciaba una sala de estar. Los muebles tapizados de terciopelo rojo y dorado, las paredes llenas de retratos que ahora dormían, el suelo lo cubría una alfombra persa y detrás de un escritorio de madera oscura se encontraba una figura no muy alta. La esfera luminosa no dejaba ver su rostro, pero se apreciaba una cabellera hasta los hombros, negro azabache. Habló con voz profunda, pero de mujer.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Algo desconcertado aún- contestó otra figura oculta en las sombras.

- ¿Le has dado las pociones?

- Todas y cada una.

- Querido, aún dudo de tus habilidades para distinguir pociones. Será mejor que me asegure yo después.

- Como quieras, pero he revisado la lista tres veces.

- ¿Y ella?

- La tuve que dormir, se puso algo histérica.

- Humm, dime que fue con poción.

- Absolutamente, aunque el hechizo aturdidor lo hago perfectamente, siempre despiertan con una jaqueca horrible.

- Eso me consta- rió la chica- bien, puedes ir a descansar, pero asegura las protecciones por favor.

- Sí, buenas noches – salió haciendo mucho ruido con los pies.

La mujer se recostó en el asiento de piel. De su invisible boca salían volutas de humo, y habló para sí misma.

- Pronto, querido, pronto.

* * *

¿Les había dicho que amo sus reviews? Siéntanse en la comodidad de decirme lo que les gusta y qué no, sus dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, presentimientos, ¡todo! Serán muy bien recibidos :D

Amo a Ron: ¡yo también lo amo! :D Jajaja ¡oh, gracias! Me alegro que te alegre ;) Pues sí, algo injusto. Pensé que lo había comentado muy rápido, pero releyendo lo que escribí no me defino como la sutileza de Ronmione. Espero que sigas siendo feliz con lo que sigue. ¡Saludos!

anonimo munoz: Sí, bueno, no quiero ofender a nadie pero yo tampoco soy muy fan del Dramaione, para ser sincera me gusta más el Drarry, jaja, peero bueno, son mis gustos. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir, aunque aveces tarde un poquito, también me han roto mi literario corazón :(, por eso lo terminaré cueste lo que cueste. ¡Qué lindo Jalisco! Amo tu estado, yo soy de Veracruz, aunque actualmente vivo en el DF, pero definitivamente Jalisco es de mis lugares favoritos :) ¡No dejes de comentar y leer! ¡Saludotes!

Sardes333: ¡Oh muchas gracias! Tus halagos me hicieron realmente feliz, no creí que a alguien le gustara mi forma de escribir, como es el primer fanfic que hago, supongo que le faltarán muchas cosas y habrá una que otra incongruencia, pero qué bueno que te agrade :D Jaja y si, aunque me engañaron como chino, cuando leí la entrevista completa creo que me enamoré más del Ronmione. Es la pareja perfecta, con problemas normales de cualquier matrimonio, pero que eventualmente corrigen o corrigieron y siguen juntos :D No dejes de leer, tengo varias ideas para Ron :) ¡Gracias por tus deseos inspiratorios! Tu review me sirvió de mucho ;) ¡Saludines!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que es horroroso perder el hilo por mi irresponsabilidad, lo que pasa es que el fin pasado estaba algo indispuesta y esta ocasión tuve problemas con la página, ¡pero ya aquí está! Pequeño, chiquito, fácil. Vienen vacaciones y le dedicaré más tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias y no dejen de leer! :D

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling, ojalá recibiera dinero por esto, aunque preferiría el permiso para casarme con Ron, o Harry, o Draco, o Neville, o Dean, mejor George :)

* * *

Capítulo 4. Prioridades

- Granger, ¿a qué honor debemos tu visita?- preguntó la mujer que tomaba té apaciblemente en el jardín. Vestía una túnica negra a pesar de calor que hacía afuera. Hermione se acomodó el mechón que caía en su frente lo mejor que pudo. Estar en presencia de Daphne siempre la hacía sentir insegura.

- Daphne, gracias por recibirme sin invitación.

- Tú y Draco siempre han sido bienvenidos en esta casa- sonrió inocentemente- al menos a mi no me molesta. Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿té? ¿whiskey?

- Té está bien.

- ¡Bixby!

Un elfo de mediana edad apareció justo al lado de Hermione con un fuerte crack, saltó un poco en la silla y vio una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Daphne.

- Trae un nuevo servicio para la señora Malfoy.

- Enseguida ama- chilló el elfo.

- Tienes un jardín precioso.

- Gracias, los elfos lo atienden cada 4 horas.

- ¡Cielos! Eso es mucho trabajo.

Daphne captó su tono y levantó la vista para toparse con una alterada Hermione. El elfo apareció y sirvió a Hermione. La rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

- ¡Oh, Granger! Tú y yo sabemos que ellos nacieron para esto, ¿no es una crueldad privarlos del placer de trabajar?

- No vine a discutir de elfos contigo Greengrass- contestó Hermione intentando tranquilizarse, después arreglaría eso, había prioridades.

- Muy bien, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita?- preguntó con la cara un poco agria.

- Verás, me intriga la desaparición de tu esposo.

- ¡Tonterías! ¿Qué te han dicho en el ministerio? - la miró intensamente- ¿crees que me tragaré ese cuento que de la nada te preocupa Blaise?

Hermione suspiró y también la miró fijamente. Pudo apreciar que el labio inferior de Daphne temblaba.

- Es la verdad Greengrass, sé que no soy la persona indicada para venir y hablar de Blaise, pero Draco le tiene mucho cariño. No quiero verlo más deprimido.

- ¿Más?- de nuevo un atisbo de ironía se hizo presente en el rostro de Daphne-¿Casarse contigo no es suficiente?

- No sigas Grengrass- se levantó de la silla bruscamente, echando fuego por los ojos.

- No sé qué privilegios piensas gozar para comportarte de esa manera en mí casa.

- Los suficientes para no dejar que me insultes. Ni a ti ni a nadie permitiré que se metan en nuestra vida. Lo que Draco y yo hacemos no son sus malditos asuntos.

- Es justamente esa razón por la que nadie está de acuerdo con su matrimonio- también se había levantado de la silla, su expresión se había crispado hasta enrojecer- ustedes, sangresucias, quieren adaptar su estúpido mundo muggle a nuestra respetable sociedad. Te metiste con los equivocados, quizás tus estúpidas creencias Gryffindor te hacen pensar que no somos más que alzados en busca de poder y dinero, déjame aclarar tu aclamada brillante cabecita. - la apuntó con un dedo- Con nosotros debes saber que todo es asunto de todos, si no fuera así más de uno estaría pudriéndose en Azkaban.

- Inspirador- respondió Hermione con su mejor expresión de indiferencia, aprendida de Draco- Si al casarme con Draco me hace ser parte de su adorada familia, supongo que tengo el derecho para preguntar ¿qué hacías hace dos noches en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor?

Daphne palideció un poco pero enseguida contestó.

- ¿Quién dice que sólo por haberte casado con Draco te hace parte de nuestra familia?

Hermione se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente.

- ¡Bixby!- gritó y el elfo apareció enseguida- lleva a la señora Malfoy a la salida.

- Enseguida ama- el elfo se encaminó al interior- por aquí señora Malfoy, fue un honor tenerla en nuestra mansión.

Hermione dirigió una última mirada de advertencia y salió tras Bixby. Iban por el hall cuando se acordó de su propósito. Buscó rápidamente algo que pudiese ayudarle y lo único que encontró fue un libro de pociones que estaba en una exquisita mesa de madera negra en el recibidor. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo con un Diffindo no verbal.

- ¡Ay!- exclamó para llamar la atención del elfo.

- La señora está sangrando- se alarmó este.

- No hay problema Bixby, ¿podrías traerme un poco de papel? Creo que regué un poco en la alfombra.

- Lo arreglaré enseguida.

- No, no, yo también necesito papel.

- Pero señora Malfoy…

- Por favor Bixby- rogó Hermione y el elfo aun dudando desapareció.

Bixby sabía que a los invitados no los podía contradecir, aunque pensó que era una actitud muy poco digna de la esposa del gran Draco Malfoy. Bixby sacudió la cabeza coincidiendo que sus amos tenían razón en no aprobar esa clase de matrimonios. Apareció enseguida con una servilleta y un poco de agua, rogando que su ama no se hubiese dado cuenta del pequeño accidente.

- Muchas gracias Bixby- sonrió la bruja.

- No es nada señora Malfoy.- dijo abriendo la pesada puerta.

Hermione salió de la mansión apretando en su bolso el pesado paquete que acababa de robarse. Como en todas las casas de ese tipo tenían encantamientos protectores para todos sus objetos. Nada que hechizos avanzados no pudiesen deshacer. Pero seguía con la aprensión de ser atacada en al menos 15 km que rodeaban la mansión. Cuando llegó al límite para desaparecerse suspiró y giró sobre sí misma.

* * *

Era medio día del martes y Harry se encontraba haciendo reportes de los casos pendientes. Ron estaba corrigiendo los que había terminado. No había mucha actividad ese día. Esperaban que Hermione regresara con el encargo para continuar con la investigación.

- Si me hubiesen explicado antes que hacer esto era más frecuente que las misiones, medimagia habría sido la opción.- se quejó Ron con los pies en el escritorio.

- Cualquiera pensaría que el Jefe de Aurores elije las mejores misiones y toma todo el té que quiera.

- Cualquiera diría que el mejor amigo del Jefe de Aurores puede hacer lo mismo.

- Ron, tus botas están llenas de barro, estás ensuciando los papeles.- con un gesto de la mano Harry acomodó la pila de documentos en otro lugar.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Harry la abrió sin molestarse en pararse, adivinando que era Lucy, la secretaria del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Jefe Potter, el señor Watkins ya está disponible.

- Gracias Lucy- contestó acomodando de nuevo los papeles, aliviado de dejar la estorbosa tarea por un rato.- en marcha compañero.

Julius Watkins era el jefe de Uso Indebido de la Magia. Se encaminaron al final del pasillo, en donde un señor de 50 años, vestido al estilo muggle con una chamarra de gamuza y horribles zapatos verdes ya los esperaba.

- Harry, Ron- saludó amablemente - ¿cuál es la urgencia?

- Julius, sólo queremos el registro de las personas que han utilizado la multijugos desde hace 5 años.

- Oh vaya, por la cara de Lucy pensé que se trataba de algo más grave.

- ¡Oh Lucy!- rió Ron- si no fuera por su cara de rictus quizás no terminaríamos las misiones tan rápido.

Watkins convocó algunas carpetas que salieron disparadas de un estante oculto en la pared y se las ofreció a Harry.

- Espero que no te moleste tener que revisarlas aquí, pedir autorización para sacarlas quita mucho tiempo.

- No hay problema Julius.

Se pusieron a la tarea de revisarlas. Durante los primeros tres años todo había ido al ministerio. Constantemente aparecían sus nombres o de algún otro auror, también del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles y una que otra cosa del Departamento de Misterios. Llevaban más o menos 2 horas pasando hojas y expedientes cuando Ron se paró de su asiento.

- Mira esto Harry- se acercó a su silla.

- ¿Qué te ha interesado tanto?- preguntó Harry confuso viendo la hoja que Ron señalaba, pero sintió una corriente mágica provenir del papel- está sellada.

- Supuse que tú lo sentirías mejor que yo.

- Julius, ¿tienes la auditoría de Pociones y Brebajes Zabini 2006?- pidió Harry.

- Sí, debo tener alguna copia por aquí.

- Si la miras de lejos pareciera que los meses son consecutivos, pero una vez que te acercas puedes notar que hay varios registros que no aparecen.

- Eso es imposible- intervino Julius con un enorme expediente que tenía que cargar con ayuda de la varita.- examinamos cada documento minuciosamente.

Harry y Ron se miraron pensando lo mismo. Años de experiencia les hacían saber que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba.

- Déjeme echar un vistazo a eso.

Harry abrió el enorme expediente. Allí había un montón de números y anotaciones que no entendía, pero el instinto lo hizo seguir hasta que llegó a una página con la misma impresión mágica que la hoja de registros. Estaba sellada, pero creía saber el hechizo para desbloquearla. Sacó su varita y empezó con el procedimiento, algo asombrado por la complejidad del hechizo protector. Después de unos minutos por fin sintió que el cerrojo mágico se había abierto y ante sus ojos aparecieron más números y anotaciones.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se horrorizó Julius- ¿cómo es que todo esto ha aparecido? Los controles de auditoría son infalibles, nada debe pasarse por alto.

- Es cierto, son infalibles- convino Ron- por eso aquí si aparece la producción de pociones ilegales, sus controles no las obviaron, sin embargo sí pudieron manipular su revelación.

- Al ser tan complejo tiene una fecha de expiración- siguió Harry- este registro no podía verse hasta hace unos días. Si no me equivoco, el sábado, el día en que Zabini desapareció.

- Muy oportuno, quizás no fue un secuestro después de todo. Quizás la pelea estuvo planeada para hacerlo parecer así.- sugirió Ron.

- O quizás los Bogdánov sabían algo o sospechaban de esto y lo quisieron usar a su favor.

Sumidos en sus pensamientos, no escucharon el alboroto que se provocaba en el pasillo. Bruscamente abrieron la puerta de la oficina haciendo saltar a los tres. Draco Malfoy traía una cara de pocos amigos y su aristocrática cara estaba sombreada por una expresión de preocupación.

- Potter, Weasley- siseó en tono amenazador- ¿en dónde está Hermione?

* * *

Cris: ¡Hola Cris! Muchas gracias :) y por supuesto que continuaré, ojalá sigas leyendo ;)


End file.
